The proposal seeks NIH funding to partially support trainees and invited speakers from the USA to attend the 7th International Meeting on Single Nucleotide Polymorphism and Complex Genome Analysis (SNP2005) to be held at the Hinckley Island Hotel in Hinckley, Leicestershire, United Kingdom from September 22 to 24, 2005, and the 8th International Meeting (SNP2006) to be held either in Korea or China in 2006. The objective of the meeting is to present a three day program, which will include presentations by internationally known experts in genomics, population genetics, molecular evolution, statistical genetics, molecular epidemiology, and ethics. Sessions will be devoted to diversity and evolution, genome structure, population genetics, utility and analysis of haplotype maps, tools and strategies, phenotype and disease, and ethical, legal and social issues in human genomics. The field of SNP analysis is quickly expanding, based on the exponential increases in the public databases for SNPs and advances in technical and analytical approaches. Because the field is moving so quickly, frequent meetings are required to provide the forum for presentation and analysis of current trends in related fields. The value of the past meetings is evident in the published meeting reports published in Science and Nature Genetics. Moreover, many new collaborations and ideas have been generated at this meeting and many students and postdoctoral fellows have been able to meet and discuss their project with leading experts in the field. This is the seventh meeting of this scientific gathering, which has been held in various venues in Europe and the United States in alternating years.